Living The Dream
by likexaxstar
Summary: When you finally reach your dream, you think it would be perfect, right? Well for Alexandra Evans, Living her dream is anything but perfect. Alex is forced to deal with falling in love with two best friends and her annoying ex high school sweetheart.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye, For Now

Hi Guys! This is my first fan fiction, EVER! So please, don't hold it against me :D  
Alright. So I hope you enjoy it and please review! xo

* * *

"You all ready, Alex?"

"I think so." Replied Alex as she stepped out from Ryan's tall jeep.

"Man, I'm going to miss you babe." Ryan replied to her as he walked around the front of his car. "Please, reconsider going?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "I'll miss you too much!"

Alex giggled. "I know, I know. But Ry, this is my dream – you know that. I have to do this." Alex said as she looked up at Ryan. "I'll visit and we can talk every night. I promise." Alex said with a smile. "Besides, you'll be able to see me Monday nights."

Ryan chuckled. "True. But it's not the same." Ryan complained as both he and Alex walked hand in hand towards the luggage check-in.

Alex was WWE Monday Night RAW's newest diva. Something she's been hoping to pursue since she was just a little girl. She always imagined herself becoming a diva, she knew she belonged in that square ring and now was her chance to live that dreams. Her boyfriend Ryan was usually supportive and he was a wrestler too – but unfortunately he hadn't yet signed a contract with WWE, which meant that the pair wouldn't see each other for months. It was a big step for both of them, since they've been a couple since 9th grade.

"**Flight 341 to Phoenix, Arizona is now boarding." **

"Looks like this is goodbye." Ryan sighed as he kissed Alex's cheek softly.

"For now." She replied with a warm smile.

Ryan pulled her in for one last hug as he whispered in her ear softly. "I'm so proud of you, I know your dad would be too."

* * *

The flight from Atlantic City to Phoenix was exhausting. Alex was seated next to a single mother and her five-year-old daughter, who kept tugging on Alex's hair every fifteen minutes; which made it impossible for Alex to fall asleep.

Placing her hand into her purse, Alex grabbed out the details she was mailed a few weeks before she was set to debut on RAW. It told her where she was staying, where she was getting picked up from and other important information. Alex placed her head back against the head rest as she read over the details one again. She couldn't believe she was actually a WWE employee.

As Alex stepped out of the airport, she immediately went to the first taxi she saw. Alex was lucky enough to reach the taxi when she did, just beating a few people running towards the same taxi. Once Alex told the driver where she was staying at, she slowly leaned back against her seat. She took in a big breathe in and closed her eyes. Alex wasn't ready for tomorrow.

Once the driver arrived outside the hotel, Alex peered out of her window. It was a very nice hotel, much nicer than she was use to. Alex quickly paid the driver and got out of the taxi. By this time it was 5:30 pm. It was beginning to get dark, although the air was fairly humid. Walking inside of the lobby, Alex paused taking it all in. A smile spread across her face. Once Alex made her way to the elevator, she pressed the arrow indicating 'up' and waited. As she was waiting she could feel her phone vibrating. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone.

**NEW MESSAGE:  
From: Ryan Stewart.  
To: Alex Evans.  
**_MISSING YOU ALREADY HOW WAS THE FLIGHT? X_

Alex sighed; she was too tired to even think about texting Ryan back. Although she did anyway. She knew if she didn't, he'd either keep texting or even ring her. Alex quickly texted back, not even worrying about her grammar, which was not like her at all.

**NEW MESSAGE:  
From: Alex Evans.  
To: Ryan Stewart.  
**_MISS U 2. JET LAG, WE'LL TALK 2MORROW? X_

Once Alex finished texting the elevator had opened. Walking in, Alex turned her phone off. For once she didn't want to hear from Ryan. She sighed as she stood in the elevator and tilted her head back, gazing up at the roof.

"Annoying boyfriend?" Asked a man who was standing on the other side of the elevator, with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" Asked Alex, quite offended by the statement.

"Annoying boyfriend?" He repeated, the smirk remaining on his face.

"I heard you." Alex said bitterly. "I meant, what made you think that?"

"Well, the look on your face when you replied read 'I'm not in the mood' and you couldn't turn your phone off quick enough." He explained.

"So, what made you think that it was my boyfriend?" Alex asked

"You're obviously way too pretty to be single." He replied as the elevator doors opened. As he stepped out he quickly glanced back at Alex and grinned.

Alex smiled and gently nibbled on her bottom lip once he was out of sight. She couldn't deny that he was incredibly gorgeous, but his voice was deep and mysterious.

_Snap out of it_. You have an incredible boyfriend, Alex told herself as the elevator landed on her floor.

* * *

There you go. First Chapter! Sorry it was so short, I couldn't find the right words to end it. So I'll get the next chapter up and ready ASAP! You can expect to meet Alex's roommate, more of this mystery guy and you finally find out who he is! Please review :) Plus, I have a Poll on my profile, so please vote for what couple I should do next!

-Maddie xo.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Attraction

Here we go, Chapter 2. I'm sorry that I couldn't part my last chapter. For some reason it didn't work :(  
Well, now we get to meet Alex's roommate and more of this mystery man.

* * *

Alex went to unlock the hotel door, but before she could twist the lock the door opened. Standing right in front of her was a tall blond. She was stunning.

"Hi! You must be my roommate, Alexandra? I'm like so excited to be your roommate." She said with a glowing smile. Alex had to admit, she looked really friendly. At least she didn't get stuck with a stuck up bitch.

"Hey there, yes that's me." Alex said with a warm smile. "I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun." Alex couldn't help but think of how boring she must have sounded. Hopefully she would get use to this traveling thing.

"Oh, come in. You look really tired." The blond said as she stepped aside, making way for Alex. "I'm Barbie by the way." She said as she closed the door. "My real name is Barbara, but I prefer Barbie, you can even call me Kelly if you like." She said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you. But please call me Alex, I don't like it when I get called Alexandra. It makes me think back to the times when my mum would yell at me."

Barbie laughed. "Same here, it makes me feel like I've done something wrong." There was a brief silence as Alex began to unpack. "So, where are you from?"

"New Jersey."

"Oh Cool!" Barbie smiled. "Where a bouts?"

"Atlantic City." Alex replied.

"Wow. No wonder you're so tired. That must have been a long flight."

"Trust me, it was. Plus I didn't get any sleep."

"That sucks. At least you know you'll sleep tight tonight." Barbie giggled.

"Definitely. I'm certainly looking forward to that.

The next morning, Alex awoke earlier than usually. She got a lot of sleep the previous night, but usually she slept in to at least 8 am. This morning Alex woke up at 6:15 am. She quickly had a shower, ordered in breakfast for both Kelly and herself, packed and began to straighten her hair. By this time it was 8:30 am and Kelly was waking up. Kelly heard Kelly get out of her bed and by that time her hair was finished. She turned off her straightener and packed it into her suitcase. Alex walked out of the bathroom and smiled at a zombie-like Kelly.

Kelly rubbed her eyes and looked at a very chirpy Alex. "Oh no, not another early riser." Kelly said as she fell back on her bed.

Alex giggled. "Trust me; I'm not usually up this early. I guess my nerves must be catching up to me." Alex said with a sigh. "What do you mean 'another'?"

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You'll be great." Kelly said as she sat up on the edge of her bed. "My old roommate, Mickie. She was a very early riser. But then she got drafted to Smackdown a few months ago."

"So you had a room to yourself for a couple of months?" Alex asked

Kelly nodded. "It was great – but I did miss the company." Kelly said with a sigh. "But hey, I've got you now." She said as she walked over to Alex and gave her a big hug.

Alex laughed and hugged Kelly back. "So what time do we leave for the arena?"

"About 5:00 pm. We're expected there at around 5:30 – 6:00 pm. It's about a fifteen minutes drive to the arena." Kelly explained.

"Oh cool. We've got the whole day to ourselves." Alex said with a smile.

"Yep. I've got to introduce you to some of the divas. How about in 2 hours we go to a café around the block and I'll introduce you to them?" Kelly asked.

"Sure. Sounds great. I only know like, 1 person."

"Who?" Kelly asked with a blank expression.

"YOU!" Alex said with a laugh.

"Oh right. Now we'd better get ready." Kelly said as she got up from her bed.

"You can use the shower, and I ordered us breakfast." Alex said as she walked over to her suitcase.

Kelly went in and had a shower, while Alex got dressed. Once Alex was dressed, realized she had left her phone off all night. She walked over to her night stand and turned it on.

"Shit!" She cussed out loud.

Alex had received 10 new messages, all from Ryan. Alex quickly read the last 4.

**NEW MESSAGE:  
From: Ryan Stewart.  
To: Alex Evans.**  
_BABE? BABE? WHY AREN'T YOU TEXTING ME BACK??_

**NEW MESSAGE:  
From: Ryan Stewart.  
To: Alex Evans.  
**_ALEX? ARE YOU MAD AT ME?_

**NEW MESSAGE:  
From: Ryan Stewart.  
To: Alex Evans.  
**_FUCKIN' HELL, ALEX ANSWER YOUR PHONE. HAVE I DONE SOMETHING WRONG?!?!_

**NEW MESSAGE:  
From: Ryan Stewart.  
To: Alex Evans.  
**_STOP IGNORING ME ALEX. YOU BETTER ANSWER ME OR WE'RE OVER!_

Alex was shocked. This wasn't like him. Alex then began to think that he didn't trust her? She hadn't even so much of held another man's hand since they were together. Why would he want to break up with her, just because she wasn't answering her phone.

Alex quickly walked out of the room and went straight to the elevator. Once it opened she walked in and dialed his number.

"_Hello?" _He answered.

"Hey it's me, Alex."

"_What do you want?"_ He asked bitterly.

"Don't talk to me like that. I turned off my phone because I was tired and I didn't feel like taking messages or calls. You weren't the one who was on that flight, okay. I had jet lag, get over it. I didn't do anything wrong, so why are you threatening to break up with me."

"_Because you said every night. We've been dating since high school, we're a couple, we're suppose to talk."_

"I talked to you that day, Ryan! I needed to sleep."

"_With another man?"_

"What? No. I don't need to sleep with another man, what the fuck is wrong with you." Just as she finished that sentence, the same man as yesterday stepped into the elevator. Alex decided to ignore him.

"_How can I believe you? Huh? I'm not there, you're not answering me texts, my calls, how can I not know that there was a man with you last night?"_

"Where is all this suspicion coming from. I would never cheat on you, or anyone. I only met ONE person last night, my roommate."

"_Well maybe you slept with your roommate last night and couldn't answer your phone."_

"Okay Ryan, what the fuck is wrong with you?! My roommate is woman!" Alex said in anger. Ryan was really start to aggravate her. "Look, Ryan I don't need this. FUCK YOU!" She shouted before hanging up on him.

She couldn't believe that he accused her of cheating on him. Especially out of the blue like that. She wasn't even gone for 24 hours, how could he think that she was sleeping with someone else.

There was a silence in the elevator. Alex just kept her eye sight on the doors, but she could see that the man in the elevator was staring at her ever know and then.

He cleared his throat. Alex looked at the clock in the elevator. It was 9:40 am.

"Wow. That was, intense." He said.

Alex turned to him, shooting him a glare.

"What? I was just saying."

"Well, don't."

"Why? It's a free world, isn't it." He said.

"Look, I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, Okay." He threw his hands in the air.

Alex looked at him. "So, who are you."

"Who are you?"

"I asked first." She said with a grin.

He chuckled. "So you're not as uptight as I thought you were"

"I'm not uptight." Alex defended.

"Of course you're not. I'm sure you're a lot of fun."

"Was that suppose to be sarcasm?"

"No. I was very serious." He winked at her.

"So who are you?" She asked again.

He stayed silent.

"What, do you have a criminal record or something?"

"No."

"Then why won't you tell me your name."

"Because, you might not tell me yours."

"Fine." She said. "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

"Deal." He said with a grin as he turned to her. "I'm Ted. Ted DiBiase." He extended his arm out to her for a handshake.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Record

Three chapters in one day?! I'm so proud xD So in this chapter there is more of Ted and Alex in the elevator. It's suitible for minors, don't worry :D We also hear from Alex's mum. Enjoy! :) xo_

* * *

"Deal." He said with a grin as he turned to her. "I'm Ted. Ted DiBiase." He extended his arm out to her for a handshake._

Ted DiBiase, son of the Million Dollar Dream. No wonder he looked vaguely familiar. It then just hit her; Ted DiBiase is with the WWE on Monday Nights. That means they would be on the same show. What a horrible way to meet one of your colleagues. Not to mention he knows about my, relationship problems.

"And you are?" He asked.

_Should I tell him my name? No. What if he sees me, well if we're working in the same building every night we're bound to bump into each other. What if, maybe I don't tell him my name and I just avoid him. Perfect, he doesn't know my name, he doesn't know I work with WWE; and he doesn't need to know it. _Alex thought to herself.

"Well…?" He asked.

Alex was so lost in her thought, she didn't even think of what she was going to tell him. She must have looked like an idiot in front of him.

"I'm… Al- uh…" she paused trying to think. "Yeah, I'm Al." She said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Al?" He repeated.

"Yes, Al. Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Oh no, none at all." He said. His facial expression was fairly blank and puzzled. He turned his body alignment around and placed his hands in front of his body as his eyes were placed on the elevator doors.

There was a long silence but it was soon broken when Ted cleared his throat. After about 2 minutes of a very awkward silence, it was finally broken by Ted, again.

"Are you sure it's not short for something?" He asked as he leaned in over to her.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Positive. I'm Al." She nodded with a smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ditto." She mumbled under her breathe.

They both stood silent, their bodies stiff. The elevator doors eventually opened after what seemed to be an hour of silence. Both Ted and Alex couldn't get out of the elevator quick enough.

Alex was just a few feet out of the elevator doors when they closed. It didn't take her long to realize that she didn't need to be in the lobby.

"Crap," she mumbled as she ran towards the elevator, but it was too late the doors were shut. She pressed her index finger against the top arrow and waited. She crossed her arms and tapped her left foot against the hard carpeted floor impatiently. Checking the time on her phone, she realized it was 10: 10 am.

As Alex was waiting she realized she was meeting some of the divas with Kelly in 20 minutes! She looked semi-presentable. She was wearing jeans, and a black tank top with her favorite black knee-high boots. Her hair was slightly frizzy and her make-up was decent. As the elevator doors opened, she noticed Kelly standing there.

"There you are!" Kelly said as she stepped out of the elevator. "C'mon, we're meet some of the RAW divas in like 20 minutes." She said as she grabbed Alex's arm.

* * *

Once they reached the café, Alex instantly recognized the divas. There was Gail, Maryse, Eve and Alicia. They easily stood out from the crowds in the café. Alex ran her fingers through her hair as the two of them sat down with the four divas.

"You must be, Alexandra." Said Maryse in her thick French accent.

"Alex and yes, that's me." Alex said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you all."

The other 3 girls smiled.

"That's Gail, Maryse, Eve and Alicia." Kelly said as she pointed to each of the girls.

"It's nice to meet you." Gail said with a smile.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW." Said Eve with a welcoming grin.

"Thank you, it means so much." Alex was very grateful at how nice the divas seemed to be.

The meeting with the divas was very brief. Alex was there for about an hour and a half before her phone began buzzing her pocket.

"Excuse me." She said politely as she reached into her pocket. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Alexandra, it's me, your mother."

"Oh Hi Mum." Alex said with a smile, though her mother couldn't see it. Alex was so glad to hear her mother's voice. "I'll be back, I just need to take this." Alex said to the girls as she stood and covered the mouth piece with her left hand.

"Sure. Take your time." Kelly said.

Alex nodded and pushed her chair in before heading towards the door.

"_How are things?" Her mother asked._

"Good – just getting settled in." Alex said quietly. "How are things in New Jersey?" Alex said with a sigh. The faint sound of her home state made her instantly miss it.

"_Alright. Listen, Alexandra sweetie; I got a call from Ryan today. He seems worried about you."_ Her mother explained.

_He didn't,_ Alex though. _He talked to my mother! What's wrong with him? _ Alex decided to play it cool, although she couldn't believe he would sink this low for nothing.

"Oh really? What exactly is he worried about." Alex said coldly.

"_You. He thinks that being away from your family isn't doing you any good – and frankly, I agree with him."_

"MUM!" Alex whined. She sounded just like a little girl, but she didn't care. " You can't be serious. I just arrived. I haven't even debuted yet and you're already siding with my boyfriend about my life? Mum for goodness sakes, I am 22! I have a license, I can drink; I'm a big girl. This is my career mum, my career. You can't take it away from me now, before it even began. Mum, you know this is what I want! You know! So why, why are you listening to him?!" Alex spat.

"_I know sweetheart – but he's worried. I know he cares for you and I care for you but I don't think you're ready for this."_

Alex shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. My debut's tonight – watch it and I'll show you." Alex hanged up. She couldn't believe what Ryan was doing. It was like he was, controlling her life. She was sick of it, even her own mother sided with him. She couldn't deal with this now, maybe after her debut, but a couple of hours before? It was insane. She needed to get what just happened out of her mind. Alex walked into the café and put on a happy smile; at least as best as she could.

"I've got to go. I think I'll hit the gym – y'know, get ready before the show." Alex said with a smile. "I'll see you all tonight." Alex then finished with her goodbyes and went straight to her hotel room.

* * *

She got changed into a pair of black shorts and a yellow singlet. Alex put her long hair up into a pony tail before grabbing her iPod and headed to the gym. Once she got there, it wasn't crowded which was perfect. Alex immediately got on a treadmill. Placing her iPod headphones into her ears, she played the first song on her work-out playlist. This playlist contained songs that were fast paced, which helped a lot with keeping her athletic physique.

After about a half hour on the treadmill, someone eventually took the available treadmill next to her. Alex didn't even look over to them until they spoke. She couldn't make out what they were saying so she turned to them only to find it was the one and only, Ted DiBiase.


	4. Chapter 4: That's Illegal, Right?

Hey Guys! Chapter 4 already? I'm having so much fun writing this story! There's a poll on my page, it's about what couple I should use for my next fic. Alright then, enjoy! And please REVIEW! :)

* * *

"Huh?" Alex asked as she pulled out her headphones.

"I said, we've got to stop meeting up like this." He repeated.

"Well, whatever you like it to call it, it's still illegal."

"Bumping into each other is illegal?" He questioned.

"No – Stalking." Alex thought for a moment. "I think…"

"Trust me Al, I'm not stalking you." He grinned.

Alex nodded as she placed her headphones back into her ears. It was a good 5 minutes until he spoke again, though it didn't seem like it, Alex was waiting for him to say something.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said as he turned to her.

"Why would I do that, I don't know you." Alex said as she turned her treadmill up.

Strangely enough Ted didn't speak for at least another 10 minutes. After their several meetings, Alex learnt that Ted rarely never had anything to say.

"What, Cat got your tongue?" She said with a grin.

He didn't say anything. Alex could tell he was thinking really hard about something. Alex studied him, she couldn't work him out.

She finally decided to just come out and ask him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He said as he turned to her.

"Just curious."

"Actually, I'm trying to get up the courage to ask you out."

Alex shut off her treadmill and grabbed the towel which was hanging on the handle of the treadmill. Grabbing it, Alex used it to wipe away the grains of sweat on her forehead.

"Haven't you forgotten? I have a boyfriend." Alex eventually said as she went to sit down on a bench.

Ted followed. "Oh you haven't dumped that douche bag yet?" He said with a smirk.

"What? Why would I have dumped him?"

"Well, by the language I heard in the eleva-…"

"I use foul language a lot, what makes you think that just because I was cussing at him, I am going to dump him?" She asked, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"You're not like most girls are you?" Ted said with a slight chuckle.

"Nope. Never had been and most likely never will be."

Alex grabbed her gym bag and place it over her should as she headed towards the exit.

"Wait!" Ted yelled from behind. "Why don't we go get lunch? I mean c'mon, it couldn't hurt."

"I don't know, Ted." Alex began. "I mean, my boyfriend is already acting really weird, he accused me of sleeping with my roommate. If he knew I went out with a guy, especially if that guy was Ted DiBiase, he wouldn't be too impressed." Alex said with a sigh.

"So – he doesn't have to know, does he?"

"I guess not…"

"Great, I know this great café down the block."

"Alright then." Alex said with a fake smile. Don't take it the wrong way, she wanted to go, but she had a bad feeling in her stomach and if Ryan found out, there would be hell to pay. She didn't want to risk it, but she did want to spend time with Ted, she couldn't deny that.

* * *

Finally they made it to the café. Alex peered inside the side window, to see about half the RAW Divas sitting at the one table. Alex recognized Kelly, Alicia, Maryse and Eve all sitting there.

"Shit!" Alex mumbled under her breathe.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Uh, no no. It's just…" Alex was panicking. If they saw Ted and Alex together, they'd bring up RAW and WWE, then he'd know. Not to mention god knows what kind of backstage rumors could start. "Why don't we go to the restaurant across the street? I heard it's much nicer." Alex said as she grabbed Ted by his wrist.

Once they made it in the restaurant, Alex decided they should be seated right at the back of the restaurant, just to be on the safe side.

"Why are we in the back?" Ted complained as they both sat down.

Alex needed to think of a cover. "Because… the fans, they might see you, and the whole restaurant would be packed with crazed fans." Alex said with a smile.

Ted flashed Alex a confident grin. "True, we couldn't let that happen. The fans do love me. Especially the woman."

Alex scoffed.

Ted raised his eyebrow at her. Alex just flashed him a smile in return.

"So tell me about yourself Al. You a wrestling fan?" Ted asked.

"Definitely." Alex said with a smile.

"Who's your favorite member of legacy?" Ted then flashed another one of those cocky grins.

"Cody Rhodes." Alex said immediately, returning the grin.

"Geez, don't you know how to break a guys heart." He joked as he took a sip of his coke.

"I'm kidding; Geez, why are you so sensitive?" Alex said with a smile.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Asked Ted.

"Why would you like to know?" Of course Alex knew exactly what she was doing, she was debuting on RAW. Not like she could tell him that.

"Well, see I'm performing tonight and I'd love or you to come and watch me."

"Ya'know, I'd love too, really, but I've got to do my laundry." Alex replied. "You'd be surprised how much I have to do."

"Your Laundry?"

"Yeah. It's really important, I mean what if I went to the show, I'd miss out on like 3 hours of Laundry." Alex explained.

"You women, take your cleaning so seriously."

Alex had to admit she was having a great time with Ted. Alex found him easy to talk to, down to earth. She liked that in a guy, she felt as if she could be herself around him. After another 2 and a half hours of just general talking, Alex's eyes trailed off towards the clock. It was 2 hours before Kelly and Alex were leaving to go to the arena.

"I've got to go. Sorry Ted!" Alex said as she got out of her seat. "I'll see you around." She shouted as she exited the restaurant.

Alex basically sped walked all the way to the hotel. Once she made it up the room, she welcomed by a very angry Kelly.

"Sorry Kells, I was ou-"

"With Ted DiBiase?" She said as she crossed her arms.

* * *

I wonder why Kelly is so mad at Alex? Hm, let's wait and see. I have big plans for this story! I'm going to do a one-shot and I'd love your opinions. Please review, I would absolutely love some more. Thanks, Maddie xo.


	5. Chapter 5: Mood Swings

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated the story in a few days, I've been out of town. I also have a new story, it's only a one-shot/songfic and could you guys please all check out the poll on my pages. Thanks! I hope you guys like this chapter. Check it out, xo. –Maddie

* * *

"What? No, I wasn't out with Ted Dibiase." Alex lied as she placed her bag on her bed.

"Don't lie to me Alex, I saw you two together!" Kelly shouted.

"So, maybe I was. What does it matter to you?" Alex said dryly.

"Alex there is so much wrong with that."

"What, what exactly is wrong with that, Kelly? I was out with a colleague, so what."

"Okay, one – you have a boyfriend, you know, Ryan. Two – I heard what you said to him Alex. Why are you lying to him?" Kelly asked.

Alex stiffened. How could Kelly possibly know that Alex was lying to Ted? Alex stayed silent.

"Mhm, exactly. Alex, what have you been telling him, or better yet, what haven't you been telling him." Kelly asked. Her voice was a lot calmer than before.

Alex took a deep breath in and opened her mouth. A few moments passed before Alex closed her mouth and dropped down on the edge of her bed. Alex buried her face into her hands and her eyes began to water.

"I-I've told him my name is Al, not Alex. He doesn't know I work for the WWE, let alone that I'm on the RAW brand and…" Alex thought for a moment. "That's it." She finally murmmed.

Kelly sat next to Alex, wrapping her arms around her friend. "Why though?"

"Because I was embarrassed. He heard me fighting with Ryan and I didn't want anyone, especially someone I worked with knowing about my relationship problems. Then we met again in the elevator for the second time and he heard me fighting with Ryan again…" Alex's voice trailed off. "T-Then we met another time at the gym and he asked me out. I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have accepted."

"Why did you?" Kelly asked as she rubbed her friends back.

"I don't know. I shouldn't have, I knew I shouldn't have… but I-"Kelly cut her off.

"But you wanted to, right?"

Alex nodded.

"Alex, Look. Ted's a great guy, trust me I know, but you're with Ryan. You have to remember that. Maybe Ryan doesn't have that cute smirk that Ted has or maybe Ryan doesn't use as much Baby Oil as Ted does, but you and Ryan have been together for ages."

Alex thought for a moment. Kelly was right, she knew that. But Ted, Ted kept drawing her in, not matter how hard she tried to resist she couldn't.

"Kelly, Your right. I know your right, I do. It's just; maybe I've been with Ryan for so long, that I've grown sick of him?" Alex thought, and then buried her face into her hands again. "What am I saying?" She exclaimed. "I'm with Ryan, I'm happily with Ryan. I haven't even known Ted for 24 hours and I'm already going crazy over him." Alex felt tears streaming down her eyes. "Kelly, I can't do that to Ryan, I just can't."

"Alex, Ryan doesn't deserve to be heartbroken, but you don't deserve to be unhappy."

Alex listened to Kelly's words. Repeating them over and over in her head. Kelly was right, Alex deserved to be happy, didn't she? Maybe Ryan and I, aren't meant for each other.

"Alex we've got to get going. Have you got your gear packed?" Kelly asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, but look at me, I'm a mess." Alex replied, running her fingers through her hair.

"True, but you're a hot mess." Kelly joked. "Don't worry, that's what stylists are for, sweetie." Kelly said grabbed Alex's hand and lifted her up off the bed. Alex giggled softly and grabbed her bag. She quickly picked up her Blackberry and purse from the bed and follow Kelly out the door.

"So what are you going to do about Ted?" Kelly asked.

"I honestly, don't know." Alex said with a sigh. "I mean what if we bump into each other, what if he sees me on screen, what if…" Alex's voice kept on ramblings. She did that when she was nervous.

"Don't worry, Al." Kelly said with a soft laugh. "I'll cover for you. But… you have to tell him, I'll give you until next week, but when we're in San Diego, he better know the truth." Kelly said with a stern tone.

"Wow, you sound just like my dad!" She laughed.

Her dad, oh how she missed her dad. Alex's dad brought her up into wrestling. Her dad was a wrestler as well; he wrestled all over the world. Surprisingly he never worked for the WWE. It didn't matter to Alex though; her father was an amazing wrestler and known as a veteran on the independent circuit. None of that mattered to Alex though, she loved being around her Dad. He was the best person in her life. But on the 7th of November, 2008 her father died of a fatal heart attack. Losing her father killed her. But that made Alex thrive to be a WWE wrestler to make him proud.

"But, I will tell him. Just at the right time." Alex said as they walked out of the lobby.

The two hopped into Kelly's rental car and made their way to the arena. Alex's stomach was doing flips and turning all over the place. She thought she was going to puke. Then the thought of Ted came into mind, what if he found out. Would he hate her forever? Then her blackberry went off, interrupting her thoughts.

**NEW MESSAGE:  
From: Ryan Stewart.  
To: Alex Evans.**  
_GOOD LUCK TONIGHT, THINKING OF YOU. X_

Alex scoffed. It was like Ryan was having mood swings. Alex rolled her eyes and ignored it. She didn't need to hear from Ryan just a few hours before her debut.

"Who was it?" Kelly asked as they both climbed out of the car.

"Ryan." Alex said walking to the trunk.

Kelly got out both of their bags and placed them on the ground. Alex lifted her duffle bag over her shoulder and the two divas made their way towards the arena.

Alex could feel the butterflies in her stomach. They felt as if they were going to fly out of her mouth. Alex was anything but ready to face Ted, or the fans.

* * *

Sorry! I was going to make this the debut chapter, but I wanted to leave you guys hanging. The next chapter, I promise! :) xox.


	6. Chapter 6: Showtime

Hey guys! Here's chapter six. Finally it's Alex's debut xD I have another story up, called 'You and Me'. You should check that out, I'll be focusing on finishing this story before I go all in with that story. But check it out anyway :) Reviews would be lovely, xo.

* * *

As Kelly and Alex walked through the doors, Kelly held open the doors for Alex.

"You ready?" Kelly asked as Alex walked past her.

"No." Alex sighed. She waited for Kelly to catch up with her before she continued. "I don't think I'm ready."

"You're so ready; it's just your nerves." Kelly smiled. "By the way, what did Ryan say?"

Alex got out her phone from her bag and showed Kelly the text message.

"Aw that's so cu-"exclaimed before Alex cut her off.

"Pathetic. He's acting super weird. One minute he's accusing me of cheating, the next he's missing me and then he's telling my mum to persuade me to come home and now he's wishing me luck. I mean, c'mon." Alex let out a big sigh. "Oh shit!" She blurted out when she saw Ted, Cody and Randy walking down the hall towards them.

"I'm sure he just misses you, I still think it's adorable… Alex?" Kelly said, realizing Alex had disappeared.

"What's adorable?" Cody asked Kelly.

"And who are you talking to?" Ted said, raising his brow.

Kelly panicked. "Uh.. This arena! Don't you think, I mean the paint is so cute!"

The trio looked around at their surroundings. "It's the same white paint as the usual arenas." Randy said, suspiciously.

"No, it's not white! It's a… cream color." Kelly blurted out. There was a brief silence. "Gotta go." Kelly said walking off extremely fast.

"It's a good thing she's pretty." Cody said as the trio walked off, looking back every few minutes.

Kelly stopped down the end of the hallway to see that Legacy has disappeared. Kelly ran back down the hall to find Alex.

"Alex." She whispered. "Alex! Where are you?" She asked in a loud whisper.

Kelly heard something banging near the cleaning closet.

"In here!" Alex replied.

Kelly opened the cleaning closet to find Alex sitting down under at least 3 dirty mops. Kelly giggled before helping her up.

Alex wiped her clothes and her hair as they both proceeded to walk down the hall. It was quiet, neither of the girls knew what to say.

"Paint?" Alex finally said as she broke the silence.

Both girls giggled.

"It was the best I could think of." Kelly said, still giggling.

By then the two girls had reached the locker room. Kelly walked in first, being greeted by some of the divas.

Alex walked in, quietly before she realized they were most of the divas she'd met before.

"Alex! You're here." Eve said with a smile as she came up to her, giving her hug. "You excited?"

Alex returned the hug. "Yes and no." Alex laughed. "I don't know who I am versing or if I'm winning or losing."

"There's a schedule." Eve laughed. "But you and I are tagging against Maryse and Jillian." Eve smiled.

"You're winning as well." Maryse said smiling. Alex had just noticed Maryse in the room.

"We're the second match. So at about 20 to 8." Eve said as she walked over to her gear. "But someone will come get you twenty minutes prior."

Alex nodded and took in a deep breath. This was the start of her career.

By the time Alex had got her hair and make-up done and she had changed into her wrestling attire, RAW had just began. Alex sat in the divas locker room, looking at the monitor and the fireworks went off.

"Ready?" Eve asked as she fixed her top.

"I guess." Alex replied with a laugh as she got up from the bench.

She followed Eve out towards the so called 'gorilla' entrance. Nobody knew why it was called that. There were a few superstars waiting near the gorilla entrance, but Alex didn't even think to notice them. The Zack Ryder's music came blaring through the speakers. The first match Zack Ryder vs. Chavo Guerrero had just finished, Ryder with the victory. Ryder eventually made his way to the gorilla entrance and within a few minutes, Chavo had as well. Just then, Alex noticed Jillian and Maryse standing next to them.

"Ready?" Maryse said in her thick accent.

"As I'll ever be." Alex said with a slight smile.

"You'll be fine. Once you get out there, it will all be fine." Jillian said.

"Thanks."

"Eve Torres and Alex Evans?" Asked stage hand.

"Here." Eve said as the two of them walked up to the stage hand.

"Okay Eve, you're going out first then you Alex."

Eve and Alex nodded and then Alex felt the butterflies doing summersaults again, only this time more rapidly. Then Eve's music hit the speakers.

"1, 2, 3… GO!" Said the stage hand and Eve obeyed, walking out of the curtain. Alex watched closely at the monitor as she saw Eve perform her entrance.

"Okay, Alex." The stage hand said as he approached her. "You're up in 10 seconds."

Alex nodded, and swallowed. She turned back to Maryse and Jillian, who flashed her a thumbs up. She smiled and turned back to the stage hand. Then Eve's music began to fade and within a few moments, Alex's music hit.

"1, 2, 3… GO!" Said the stage hand as Alex stepped out onto the ramp. She took in a deep breath and smiled at the fans. She jumped up and down, trying to get the fans to cheer more and more. Alex walked down the ramp and shook a few of the fans hands before making it to the steel steps. Running up the quickly, she placed her left hand on the top rope and ran her hand along it as she walked to the centre of the apron. Placing her left leg under the middle rope she bent down even more, getting her head under the middle rope, her right leg following. Alex moved over to the left turnbuckle and stepped onto the middle rope, and threw her hands up into the air, smiling at the fans. Jumping off, Alex made her way over to Eve who was smiling brightly at Alex. She pulled Alex in for a hug and whispered quietly in her ear so no one could hear.

"See, you were fine."

"Thanks." Alex said quietly to Eve.

After Alex's music faded out, the two waited for Jillian and Maryse to come out.

Once Maryse's music hit, both Maryse and Jillian made their way out to the ring. Alex watched them carefully. Maryse and Jillian were both in character, but when Jillian came up to the ropes, she winked at Alex and Alex smiled to her. Once all four divas were in the ring, Eve and Maryse started it off.

After 3-4 minutes of Maryse and Eve wrestling, Eve went over to Alex and tagged her in. Alex's eyes lit up. She now didn't know if she could do it. Then in the moment, Alex quickly remembered her mum and Ryan, and how much she wanted to prove to them she belonged here. Quickly entering the ring, Alex went straight a downed Maryse. Sending her elbow down into her. Alex grabbed Maryse's long, blond locks and pulled her up. Alex send her boot immediately to Maryse's mid. Maryse cried in pain before Alex grabbed Maryse head and tucked her hand under the back of Maryse's neck; dropping her head to the mat. It was a killer inverted DDT and the fans noticed it. The cheering got louder, once Maryse's head hit the mat. Alex quickly hooked Maryse's leg on the mat, waiting for the ref to get the 3 count.

"1... 2… 3!" The ref yelled as he called for the bell.

Alex jumped up with a big smiled and Eve ran to hug her. Surprised at her actions she looked down at Maryse, who was rolling on the mat. Eve lifted Alex's hand in victory. After a few moments of victory in the ring, Eve and Alex made their way backstage. Alex and Eve were congratulated by many superstars and divas. Many of them also welcoming Alex to the WWE. Alex couldn't believe she was in the WWE, she also couldn't believe she'd just pinned The Divas champion, Maryse.

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was short and wasn't the greatest, but I still hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7: Stranded

Ahh, sorry it's been taking so long to update. I've been very busy with school. I know that's not much of an excuse, but either way I'm sorry.

* * *

**During Alex's Match; Kelly's POV.**

As I looked up at the monitor in the catering area, I noticed Alex heading down for her match. I hope she does well, but there isn't much doubt that she won't. Kelly's attention shifted to a very familiar trio making their way into catering. I got up from the table I was seated at and walked over near them. I 'overheard' their conversation. It's not eavesdropping if it's for a good cause, right?

"I heard there's a new diva debuting tonight. I wonder if she's hot." Cody said to both Randy and Ted.

"Does it matter all that much? Shouldn't it be more about her wrestling ability than her looks?" Ted said, obviously annoyed by Cody's conceited comment.

"I guess, but WWE's been known to satisfy the fans." Cody threw his hands lightly up into the air. "Don't blame a man for wanting something good to look at. That's all I'm saying man."

Ted rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I think that's her on the monitor now." Randy said pointing up to the monitor a few feet away. The three turned their gaze to the TV, that was Kelly's cue.

"Ted!" She shouted. Oh shit, now what do I do she thought.

"yeah?" Ted asked, jerking his head in Kelly's direction.

Kelly walked up to him, in a panic. What do I do, what do I do. The panic lead her to do something she knew she shouldn't have done. Kelly got up on her tippy toes and smashed her lips against Ted's. He was taken aback by the sudden passionate kiss, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Woo, go Ted." Shouted Cody from behind.

After a good 2 and half minutes of kissing, the two pulled back. Teds mouth dropped open.

Kelly wiped her lips with her thumb and smiled at Ted. "Uh, gotta go." She mumbled and walked away. What had she just done? As Kelly walked away she was shaking her head, how on earth was she to explain this to Alex

**Alex's POV**

Alex smiled at the superstars and divas that surrounded her. Congratulating her on her debut victory. It was an accomplishment she was proud of. She knew her mother and Ryan were watching and she couldn't imagine the look on her face.

Someone grabbed Alex's arm, pulling her away in their direction.

"What the… Oh Hi Kell." Alex said with a smile.

"Alex, I need to talk to you." Kelly said in a panic.

"Uh, shoot. I'm all ears." Alex responded.

"I uh, I-I…" Kelly hesitated.

"Out with it." Alex replied in a calm tone.

"I kissed Ted." Kelly blurted, squinting her eyes shut, afraid to hear Alex's response.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Alex shouted. The superstars in divas in the hall all turned their heads in Alex's direction. She knew they were looking at her, but she couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry. You were on TV, and Cody and Randy were talking about the new diva – that being you of course, and he was about to watch your match and I-I needed to distract him." The blond diva said in a rush. Alex got most of what she said, at least she thought she did.

"And sticking your tongue down his throat was the ONLY distraction you could think of?" Alex screeched. She was pissed. Yeah, she'd admit it. But did she have a valid reason to be pissed?

"Woah, wait a minute. You have a boyfriend – Ted's single, so why does it matter. I'm single as well. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Alex asked in a dry tone, folding her arms.

"Unless you like him… Oh my god, you like TED!" She said with a grin.

"Do not." She probably sounded like a little girl. "I couldn't care less. You can kiss Ted, you can go out with Ted, you can even sleep with him for all I care." Wait WHAT!? Did she just tell Kelly to sleep with Ted?

"Really, ay?" Kelly said with a sly grin.

Alex wasn't going to give in, so she'd play it as if she didn't care. This of course wasn't true.

"Really, do what you please." Alex said with a smile.

"Alrightly then. Maybe I'll go ask Ted for coffee tonight."

Alex grinded her teeth together, hoping Kelly didn't notice. "Fine. You do that."

"Okay then." Kelly said walking away from Alex.

"I did not just do that." Alex mumbled to herself as she hit her forehead against the wall. So maybe she did like Ted, but now I basically offered Kelly to sleep with him. "God, I'm such a dickhead!" Alex said as she turned her body around and sat down on the ground, her back against the wall.

Alex put her head in her hands. How could she be so stupid? Of course she liked Ted, even though they had just met. Was she stupid for liking Ted so much in just so little time? Was she stupid for not wanting Kelly and Ted to be together? Does that make her a bad person? Ugh. For some reason, everything was rushing to her head. Her mom, her family, Ryan, home, her father, everything.

"You alright?" A Male voice struck Alex by surprised. She looked up to see Cody, Cody Rhodes. Go figure.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Alex faked a smile.

"You don't look fine." He said as he looked at her.

She laughed. "You got me."

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked with a cute smile.

"You really want me to bore you to tears?"

"I don't mind."

Alex hesitated. "That's sweet, really, but I doubt you want to hear about my life." Alex said with a smile.

"Well, why don't you join me and some of the other superstars? We're going out clubbing. You're happy to join." Cody offered.

"Sure, why not. Perhaps that'd do me some good." Alex smiled, looking up at him.

Cody held his hand out, offering to help Alex up. Alex took his hand and he pulled her up.

"I'm Cody." He said with a smile as he extended his arm out to her to shake.

"Alex." She replied with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Alex and Cody walked until they reached the divas locker room. Cody told Alex the club they were meeting up and she said she'd see him there. Alex grabbed her duffle bag after changing into an outfit she had brought for afterwards. Lugging the duffle over her shoulder, Alex went out towards the car park. Alex made her way to where Kelly and her had parked Kelly's rental car.

"Shit!" Alex cursed when she realized Kelly had taken the car. "You've got to be kidding me!" Alex said as she threw her things on the ground. "She's left me here. She's fucking left me here!" Alex said as she ran her fingers through her long, silky locks. Looking around her surroundings, Alex noticed quite a few cars still in the car park, but she didn't dare catch a ride with just anyone. She didn't know many people. Alex picked up her duffle and exited the arena car park, walking along the highway towards the centre of the city. Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the club and she sure as hell didn't want to face Kelly at the moment. What was Kelly thinking? Just stranding Alex here. Next time, Alex was definitely renting her own car. No doubt about that. After about 10 minutes of walking, she noticed a big, black car making it's way towards her. Not aimed at her, but to the side of the road. Reaching into her duffle, she got out some pepper spray her mother told her to have at all times.

"Watch it! I have pepper spray!" Alex shouted at the mysterious car. "You lay one hand on me and I'll spray this in your eyes."

The car pulled to a stop and the passengers window opened.

"I guess you don't want a ride then." Laughed Eve.

"Oh Eve. You're a lifesaver." Alex said, putting her pepper spray in her bag and climbing into the car with Eve. "I thought you were a rapist."

Eve laughed. "No Alex, I'm here to mug you."

"Funny."

"I know. So what are you doing walking on the side of the road?" Asked Eve.

"Well, I came to the arena with Kelly in her rental car and when I went to the car park to leave, the car was gone. So little ol' me was stranded." Alex sighed.

"Kelly? Woah, that doesn't seem like her."

Alex shrugged. "Maybe she had more important things." Alex mumbled under her breathe sourly.

"Huh?" Questioned Eve.

"Oh, nothing."

Eve nodded. "So, where were you heading?"

"To a club, somewhere in town." Alex laughed.

"Oh same! We can go together." Eve smiled.

* * *

Once Eve and Alex arrived at the club, they quickly noticed noticed the Superstars and Divas. There was Cody, Randy, Jack Swagger, Evan Bourne, Maryse, Jillian and Alicia. As soon as Alex was in sight, Cody smiled. Alex returned the smile.

"Hey everyone." Eve said as the two sat down.

"God, I'm glad Kelly isn't here." Alex said in a bitter tone.

Eve laughed.

"Why? Aren't you a Kelly friends?" Asked Maryse.

"I doubt that anymore. Kelly left Alex stranded at the arena. I found her walking for about 15 minutes along the highway." Eve said, laughing.

"Really? That sucks. What was Kelly thinking?" Asked Jillian.

"God knows." Alex mumbled.

"Something tells me that Kelly won't be here tonight." Randy said.

"Or Ted." Said Cody.

"Why?" Asked Eve as she took a sip of Jack's drink, which annoyed him.

"Well, long story short Kelly kissed Ted, asked him out, Ted accepted and well… that's it. So far, the story is still being written." Said Evan.

"Oh really." Alex said, unenthusiastically.

"Mhm. Poor Kelly though." Said Cody.

"Why is that?" Jillian asked curiously.

"Because Ted met this girl yesterday and they were hanging out together before the show and he hasn't shut up about her." Responded Cody.

"Mhm. He's hooked." Butted in Randy.

"Hm. Oh well, he'll probably get over her anyway. I'm sure she wouldn't be as great as Kelly." Said Alicia.

For some reason, Alex was offended… a lot.

"I don't know, I've just about heard this girl's life story." Said Randy.

"Alex, you're quiet." Maryse stated.

"Yeah – I'm not in the 'Clubbing' mood." She murmured, using air quotes.


	8. Chapter 8: Payback's a Bitch

Hey guys :) Here's the next chapter. Also I just wanted to mention the only reason I made Kelly leave Alex stranded was because I wanted to add some drama between them two. Aren't I just the sweetest? xD Anyway, Read, Review etc. I hope you enjoy. - Maddie xo.

* * *

"Well we'll have to change that, won't we?" Eve then grinned.

Raising her brow slightly, Alex looked at the Latina diva. "What do you mean by that?"

Eve giggled. Grabbing Alex's hands she pulled her up and guided her towards the dance floor. Alex rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile at Eve.

As Eve and Alex were dancing, Cody jerked his head to look at them. He sighed before taking a swig out of his beer.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Maryse.

"Nothing." He replied in a sad tone.

Maryse rolled her eyes. By this time Jack and Evan were dancing with Jillian and Alicia and Randy had gone off to the bar.

"Cody, I've known you for ages." Maryse sighed. "I know when something is wrong. So spill it."

"Don't worry about it Maryse, really."

It then just finally hit Maryse, Cody liked Alex. "How could I be such a loser, you like her, don't you." Maryse said, sitting up and straightening her body alignment.

"I barely know her."

"What does that matter, you fall for people quickly."

"Do not." Cody moaned.

Maryse scoffed. "Cody… really? Must I go through all the girls you've fallen for in less than a week?"

Cody took in a big sigh and shook his head.

"Exactly." Maryse said victoriously, obviously pleased with herself. "Now go ask her to dance."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Cody said sternly.

"Yes." Maryse said, getting annoyed by Cody's stubbornness.

"No."

"Yes and no more arguments." Maryse said getting up from her chair and pulling Cody up from his seat. "No go." Maryse pushed him towards the dance floor. "Don't be a pussy!" She shouted out to him, as he slowly made his way towards Alex.

Eve noticed Cody making his way towards the two of them. Eve winked at Cody, luckily Alex had her back to Cody so she couldn't see what was going on. Eve slowly disappeared into the crowd without Alex noticing.

Cody tapped Alex on the shoulder. Alex's head quickly darted behind her. She smiled at him.

"Hey Cody." She said turning her body around to him.

"Wanna dance?" He asked casually.

"Sure."

The two danced for ages, Alex grinding Cody. The two were enjoying themselves. The other 6 superstars and divas were sitting down in a booth monitoring the two.

"They're so cute together." Eve said with a smile.

"I know." Alicia, Maryse and Jillian said in unison.

"I wonder if she's good in the sack." Jack questioned.

Eve slapped Jack across the chest and glared at him.

"What?" Jack shrugged.

"Alex's not like that. And could you be anymore insensitive?" Eve asked.

"What can I say Eve, I'm the All Amer-" He insinuated before being interrupted.

"American." Eve rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." Jack shot the superstars a cocky smile. "It catches on quick."

"No Dude, it gets annoying quick." Evan said.

"Whatever." Jack said taking a swig of his drink.

Alex looked down at her watch.

"Shit." I've got to go. "I'll see you later Cody." She smiled and kissed his cheek slightly.

Alex ran over to the group of superstars and grabbed her bag. "I've got to go, I'll catch a cab to the hotel. Thanks for the ride Eve. I'll catch up with you tomorrow girls… and guys." She said with a grin. Alex left the club and went to the side of the curb and waited for a passing cab. A few minutes after exiting, Cody came running out. Alex turned, surprised to see him.

"What are you do-" Cody cut her off by kissing her passionately. Alex surprised by the sudden action from Cody, but she enjoyed it. As Cody cupped her face with his hand, Alex put her fingers through his short hair. Once the two pulled away, Alex looked at him.

"Woah…" She said, with a grin.

"Yeah, I sorta forgot to give you that before you left." He said with a smile. "See you, Alex." He said as he went back into the club.

Alex smiled all the way back to the hotel. Once the cab reached the hotel, she paid the fair and made her way up to her room. She was hoping Kelly either wasn't there or fast asleep. Thankfully Kelly wasn't there. As she walked into the room, she dumped her bags on the floor and sat on her bed. She kept on thinking back to the kiss, what a kiss it was. Deciding to go to bed, Alex went over to the door. If Kelly wanted to strand Alex at the arena, then Alex was going to lock her out. Kelly didn't have any keys, because they were traveling together. Alex locked the door before stripping and putting on boy shorts and a yellow tank top on. Hoping into bed, once she closed her eyes she instantly fell asleep.

Alex was soon awaken by Kelly banging on the door. She decided to ignore her by putting a pillow over her ears and digging her face into the mattress. She didn't say a word, she simply grinned. Alex couldn't care less. Payback's a bitch, isn't it.

* * *

I have a good plan for this story. Sorry it was so short! I still hope you liked it. Also, please check out the poll on my page :) and please vote.


	9. Chapter 9: Coffee Meeting

Hey guys, this is just a quick chapter, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Alex slowly fluttered her eyes open; she was awaken by the bright sun peaking through the vertical blinds of her hotel. Raising her hand in front of her face, trying her best to block out the sun as she hoped out of bed. All superstars and divas had the day off, which Alex certainly earned. The superstars had to catch the plane to San Diego the next day. Alex figured she'd go for a jog, go to the gym and then watch a whole load of movies for the rest of the day. Or maybe just cable. Alex walked into the bathroom, taking a look at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess. She had a bit of a hang over, but not as bad as some. Turning on the taps in the shower, Alex stripped and hoped into the shower. Once the warm water hit her body, she instantly felt better. After she finished showering and her hair and make-up was done, Alex got dressed; She wasn't dressed to 'impress' she simply wore a pink hoodie, jeans and her infamous knee-high boots. Grabbing her phone, purse and keys Alex went down to the elevator. Before she even thought about going to the gym or for a jog, she was going to have breakfast.

As Alex waited for the elevator to arrive, she had a good look at her surroundings. Then suddenly she heard talking. The voices sounded familiar. All the superstars and Diva were mainly on the same floors. It was just easier on Vince. Alex noticed Kelly and Ted talking. Kelly must have stayed in Ted's room when she locked her out. Alex listened closely at their conversation.

"Thanks for letting me take your bed. Sorry you had to take the couch." Kelly's voice was heard first.

"No problem, Kell." Ted grinned. That grin made Alex weak in the knees.

"I don't know why, but Alex locked the door. Maybe she assumed I had keys."

Ted nodded.

Kelly sighed. "Alright, I better go. Hopefully Alex's up. Thanks again." Kelly said before her and Ted had a big embrace. Alex would be lying if she wasn't jealous, but she was relieved to know that Ted slept on the couch.

By then, the elevator had arrives and Alex had disappeared before Kelly or Ted could see her. Once in the lobby, Alex quickly made her way to the cab area. In no time she had hailed a cab. She asked the driver to take her to a little restaurant just around the corner. After Alex had ordered her coffee and some toast, she began thinking about Cody. She'd had some much fun with him last night, but then something pushed Cody out of my head. It was, Ted. Although before Alex could really begin thinking hard about Alex her head began pounding. Alex groaned and held her head.

If things couldn't have gotten worse, guess what Superstar had to walk in. That's right, Ted Dibiase. He quite quickly noticed Alex and he couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"What?" She asked, aggravated.

"Hung over are we, Sunshine?" Ted questioned with a big smirk.

"How'd ya guess?" Alex said sarcastically, but the pounding became more rapid.

"I dunno, I just know these kind of things." Ted reached into his pocket and handed Alex an aspirin.

Alex smiled. "Thanks." Alex put the tablet in her mouth and forced it down with her coffee. "Sure it's aspirin?"

"Of course – you don't think I'd drug you, do you?" Ted chuckled.

"I've only known you for like two days, you could be some psychopath."

"Could."

"Are you?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean, Maybe?" Alex questioned, confused.

Ted chuckled again. He was in a good mood. "I'm not a psychopath, Al. Trust me. So, did you get smashed with your 'boyfriend.'" He questioned, using air quotes.

"My boyfriend is in Atlantic City." Alex said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"and why are you in Phoenix if he's in Atlantic?"

'_Because I travel all around the world with the WWE, Just like you'_ Alex said sarcastically in her hair. "Work." She replied casually.

"What kind of work?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Alex sighed.

Ted shrugged. "I guess I do."

"It's annoying."

"I get that a lot." Ted smirked. "Are you going to answer the question."

Shit. What was she going to say. "I'm a photographer." Alex lied. It wasn't a complete lie, Alex loved photography, she had a proper photography camera and she took it as an elective in school. So she wasn't bad at it.

"Cool."

"What about you. Where are you from?"

"Heaven."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course." He grinned, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

Alex shook her head and laugh. "So why are _you_ in Phoenix?" Alex asked, although she knew the answer, she thought she might as well return the curiosity.

"Work, as well." Ted said casually as he took a drink of his coffee he had ordered earlier. "I travel everywhere with the WWE."

Alex looked at him and pretended as if this was all news to her. "Cool."

"Yeah, I am a 3rd generation superstar." He said proudly.

"Congratulations." Alex said sarcastically.

Ted laughed. "My father is-"

"Ted Dibiase." Alex said as she cut him off, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How'd you know?"

"I know a bit about wrestling." Her tone was casually. She wasn't the kind of girl to follow the WWE stars, even if she wasn't a part of the WWE. She loved wrestling, she loved the wrestlers, but she was a psychotic fan.

"Oh really." Ted said as she leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

Alex nodded. "I grew up into the wrestling business. My father was a wrestler, never in the WWE though. Despite the fact that he was as good as any of the former WWE stars. He was more known on the independent circuit." Alex instantly regretted what she had said. She'd given too much away.

"So you're a 2nd generation wrestler?" Ted said curiously.

Alex laughed. "I guess so."

"Do you have wrestling training."

"A bit." Alex lied.

"Why don't you try being a WWE diva?"

Alex scoffed quietly. "No thank you, I don't want to wrestle. It's not my thing, photography's my thing. Alex then got an in-coming call from Cody.

"Sorry." She murmured to Ted. "Hello?"

"Hey Alex."

"Hey." Alex replied.

"I was wondering if you were doing something today?"

"Nope. Nothing much, just gym and then for a jog. Why?"

"I don't know, thought you might want to go get a coffee or something?"

Alex didn't want to reject Cody, but she preferred speaking with Ted. She was actually a bit disappointed when Cody rang.

"You want to go get coffee." Alex repeated. "Uhh."

Alex looked at Ted and he had a disappointed look on his face.

"I would, but sorry, I really need to get ready for tomorrow. Rain check?"

"Sure." Cody sounded disappointed as well. Boy was the disappointment going around.

* * *

Sorry it was so short and bleh, I couldn't think of much for that chapter :( Reviewwwwwww!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: I Don't Deserve To Be Happy

10th Chapter and only 6 reviews? Well I still thought I'd post this chapter because I'm nice. But it's really short, haha. I didn't mean for it to be, but I wanted a cliffy. If you can even call it that. Anyway enjoy and please, please review. Maddie, xo.

* * *

"Who was that?" Ted asked.

"Nobody, just a friend." Alex stated, smiling lightly.

"Oh. Okay then. " He murmured. He moved in closer to the table, straitening his composure. "Look, in a few days I'm leaving town, so why don't we go out tonight?"

"Ted. I do have a boyfriend." Alex confirmed.

"I know. It's not like I'm asking you to be my girlfriend, just to go out for dinner." Ted was very convincing. Alex just didn't think it was the right thing to do. I mean she had kissed Cody, well Cody kissed her but Ryan wouldn't be too impressed about that either way. Alex was trying to push the kiss out of her mind for hours, but it kept seething back. That's when Randy and Cody's words came back into her head, repeating themselves over and over.

_"Because Ted met this girl yesterday and they were hanging out together before the show and he hasn't shut up about her." Responded Cody._

_"Mhm. He's hooked." Butted in Randy._

Alex smiled at that memory. She did find it flattering.

"So what do you say?" Ted's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Alex nodded. "Fine." She said with a smile.

"Great. So what hotel are you staying at?"

"You know, why don't we just meet up at the restaurant?" Alex suggested.

"Okay. If you say so. There's this great Mexican restaurant a few blocks down. Why don't we just meet up here and I'll take you?"

"Alright." Alex smiled before finishing her coffee. All of a sudden Alex's phone started going off. Alex looked down at her phone placed next to her cup on the table.

**Incoming Call**

**Ryan**

Alex grabbed her phone and answered it. She looked at Ted who just smiled back at her.

"Yes?" she asked, annoyed.

"Look, Alex, I miss you. I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. It's just-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before Alex butted in.

"It's just what, Ryan? You miss me, so you can be a total dickhead? I miss you too, but this isn't you. I've been away, what 2 days? And your already suspicious. Look Ryan maybe"

"We're not breaking up." He shouted.

"Ryan maybe we should. I mean long distance relationships never work out. You know that." Alex looked over at Ted who was listening to Alex and Ryan's conversation, with a bit of a grin on his face.

"Alex. We've been together for countless years. You don't just want to throw it all away do you?" That last sentence rung in Alex's head. '_You don't just want to throw it all away do you?'_ that's when the guilt finally settled in. What had she done? What was she doing? Alex kissed another man, she was lying to another and she was going on a date with one tonight. This wasn't like her, what was she becoming?

Alex groaned. She began to feel nauseous.

"Look Ryan, I just need time to think." She said and without a word she hung up the phone. She chucked it on the table and tilted her head down on the table. Ted noticed her. He went down and sat next to her. He put one arm around her which made a shiver go up her spine.

"Look, Al. I don't know what he said to you, but whatever it was, obviously hurt you. Just forget about him."

Alex pulled her head up and turned to him. "I can't do that. He didn't say anything hurtful okay, he just told me the truth." Alex then looked right into Ted's eyes and stiffened. Ted leaned forward, Alex wanted to pull away so badly, but she couldn't. Ted pressed his lips again hers that's when Alex pulled away, shaking her head.

She didn't say a word she just pulled out money for her meal and stood up and ran out of the diner. It was warm outside, even for the morning. She just couldn't believe she did it once again. Alex closed her eyes and looked up at the sky, shaking her head.

"Al. Wait up!" Ted shouted as he ran after her.

Alex looked to the ground. She couldn't believe she had just kissed two members of Legacy.

"Ugh." She said in disgust as she leant against the big brick building behind her.

"Al, please. You know, it doesn't have to be like this. Obviously he's a dick, so why don't you dump him?" Ted asked as he caught up with her.

"Ted, it's not that easy!" Alex said in frustration.

"Why isn't it Al? You deserve to be happy and he obviously doesn't make you happy. Look at you."

"I don't deserve to be happy." Alex mumbled under her breath in which she thought was too quiet for Ted to hear, but he did.

'What do you mean by that? Al, everyone deserves to be happy."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Everyone but me. Ted I'm a liar, a cheater, I don't deserve to be happy at all." Alex felt her eyes begin to water up, she couldn't hold her tears any longer.

"What? No you're not. You're not doing anything wrong. I kissed you, not the other way around."

"Ted." She breathed. She felt a lump in her throat.

Ted looked at her, blankly. "Yeah?"

"Last night." Alex began unable to finish her sentence. "Last night, I kissed Cody Rhodes." She blurted out.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun, DUNNNNNNNNN! :DD  
That wasn't the best cliffy, but I thought it was pretty decent. Sorry the shortness D: if you review I will make the 11th much longer, with more tension. Who doesn't love tension? :)  
Thanks guys, I hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to check out some of my other stories and the poll on my profile.

Maddie, xo.


	11. Chapter 11: Truth Be Told

I really wanted to get this story on track, so I decided to post another chapter. I want to thank **GreyLionDiva** for all her amazing reviews. Also I'd like to thank **jeffhardymegafan** and **nychick4** for their reviews. I also can't forget to thank everyone who alerted and favorited, it means a lot! :) So here's chapter 11. It won't be as long as I said, but if the reviews keep coming in, we'll have to see about chapter 12 :)

* * *

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I honestly didn't know what kind of reaction to expect. Let's just say, Ted DiBiase wasn't predictable, that was for sure. There was a brief silence before I heard him… chuckling? Was he really laughing? Wow, this guy didn't take anything seriously. I opened my eyes and look at him with a blank expression. This man was beyond strange.

"You kissed Cody Rhodes?" He said once he got a hold of himself.

"Well, he kissed me. Well it was more of a make-out session, but I won't go into detail." I stated.

"You're not serious." He said with a grin.

"Ted, why would I lie about that?" I questioned, dazed.

"You're fucking serious, aren't you?"

"Well, obviously."

"But why would you be kissing one of my closest friends?" He asked.

"Well I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Oh dear god, you're a man aren't you."

"What? No! I'm not a man. Why, is Cody gay?"

"Oh no, I just always wondered."

"Oh okay." I said nodding a bit. "That's beside the point."

"Well not really." He confirmed.

"Ted!" I shouted, frustrated. How was I suppose to tell him if he won't shut up and let me confess?

"What do you need to be honest about?"

"The reason I kissed Cody is because… well… uh…" I paused. Wow, this was harder than I expected.

"Spill it, Al."

"I kind of lied to you. You know how I said my Dad was in the wrestling business and how I didn't wrestle?"

"Yeah." He said, slightly confused.

"Well I lied. I'm a WWE diva." I confirmed to him.

"Your what? No your not, you can't be. I would have noticed you."

"Well, yeah… that's why Kelly kissed you."

"What? What does me kissing Kelly have to do with-" he paused. "You were the diva who debuted last night."

I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I don't really know, I kind of didn't want you knowing."

He seemed a bit mad, but he wasn't pissed. That was good, right?

"Well, is there anything else?" He asked, as if he were a bit afraid to ask.

I nodded. "Kinda."

"Al isn't your real name?" I could tell he meant that as a joke.

I remained silent.

"It isn't, is it?!" he shouted.

I shook my head.

"You can't be fucking serious."

"it kind of is." I defended. "I mean, if you just add an E and an X, then you know, ALEX." I said with a fake smile. He wasn't convinced.

He shook his head and walked off.

"Ted." I breathed, but he had his back to me.

* * *

"Alex. Everything will work out." Kelly said with a smile as we both sat in our seats on the plane. So I should probably update you all, shouldn't I? Well it was 5 days ago that I told Ted the truth and we still haven't spoken. I assure you, I've tried. Kelly and I are friends again, even though we never really weren't. I just tend to 'assume' things. We are now off to Denver, Colorado.

I sighed. "I hope so."

Kelly flashed me a reassuring smile.

I looked over to the other side of the plane and see Ted looking at me. When he noticed me look at him, he turned. I sighed and put my head down. Why couldn't I have just been honest?

I should probably mention that I'm still with Ryan. Kelly's finally come around and thinks I should break up with him, but I just can't seem to do. He's my high-school sweetheart. It's a lot more difficult than it sounds. He still doesn't like the fact that I'm in the road, Kelly reckons he's jealous that I'm in the WWE and he's not.

All of a sudden I feel like someone's watching me. I turn around to expect to see Ted's eyes on me, but instead it was Cody's. I look at him and give him a small smile, he smiles back. I look away and glance at Kelly who is now fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile. Kelly's been great, it turns out she only wants to be friends with Ted and found it disturbing to have to kiss him. Who would have thought? I seem to find it the least bit disturbing though.

I decided to send Cody a message.

**To: Cody Runnels.**  
**From: Alex Evans.**  
**Is he pissed at me?**

Cody and myself have been talking a bit the past few days. Only by text message though. It doesn't take him long to reply back. What would people do without flight mode?

**To: Alex Evans.**  
**From: Cody Runnels.**  
**That obvious?**

I roll my eyes at the message and turn to Cody, who is grinning at me. I can sense his sarcasm even through text message.

**To: Cody Runnels.**  
**From: Alex Evans.**  
**Gee, aren't you funny.**  
**But seriously, how pissed is he?**

As I go to reply to the message, something lightly grabs my shoulder. I jump slightly. I turn to see it's Cody.

"You scared the crap out of me." I say.

"Good." He smirked. "Get Kelly to swap seats with me."

"But she's asleep. She looks so peaceful." I say with a smile. "It's great to have some silence."

All of a sudden, Kelly slowly wakes up and looks at me. "I heard that. Sure Coddles, I'll swap seats with you." She said with a smile.

Kelly walked over to Ted and sits next to him while Cody sits next to me.

"Why did you swap seats with Kelly?" I questioned.

"Well I don't have a lot of credit left and I didn't think I should have been wasting it on someone who is 4 meters away from me."

I hit him on the chest. "So answer the question."

Cody shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well you spend enough time together."

"Hey, it's for the money." Cody stated.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"You think I like spending over 15 hours a day with him and Randy?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Well I don't."

I shook my head. "Well has he said anything about it?" I ask as calmly as I can. Cody can really get on my nerves, but I'd be lying if I didn't enjoy his presence. At least I do most of the time.

"Actually, he's said quite a lot about it." Cody's voice trailed off. "He thinks that you weren't worth his time, that you should have just told him the truth… blah blah. He also said something about this Ryan dude… whoever that is." Cody shrugged.

"What about this 'Ryan' person?"

"That he was a total douche and …" He paused.

"And what?" I asked patiently.

"I forgot." Cody said.

"Gee, your helpful." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, is that anyway to speak to the man who is trying to get you back on Ted's goodside?"

"I don't see any men around here, only little boys."

"Now you're getting on my bad side."

"Hold up, so you're really helping me get back on Ted's good side?"

"Well I was going to tonight…"

I shook my head. "Cody Garrett Runnels, you are more trouble than you are worth." I stated.

"Hey, how do you know my middle name?"

"I googled it."

"You googled my middle name?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you'd be surprised how much people know about you on the internet."

"Hm." He nodded. "So what's your middle name?" He asked curiously.

"That's beside the point, now maybe I should just confront Ted about this."

"Maybe you should. I mean, less work for me."

I hit him in the back of the head.

"What?"

"You are one stubborn assho…Hey there." I said as the flight attendant approached us. I smiled innocently.

"Could you two please keep it down, I've had a number of complaints."

"Of course, ma'am." I said as politely as possible. Once she turned away from us I rolled my eyes. "We weren't that loud." I stated to Cody.

Cody shook his head. "No we weren't. I'm offended." He said sarcastically. "Now shut up Alex, I'm tired." He said as he leant his head against the window and closed his eyes.

It only took him 2 minutes to fall asleep. After about 25 minutes of Cody's snoring, I'd finally had enough of it and hit him with my bag.

"Whaa?" he said as he shot up.

"The plane's landing." I lied.

"Really?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No. I just want you to shut the hell up."

* * *

I think Alex and Cody's friendship is going to be interesting.  
Anyways, Review! xo.


	12. Chapter 12: Selfish

Here's Chapter 12 everybody. I actually didn't mean for Chapter 11 to be as long as it was. Anyway, I'm really enjoying writing this story now. Okay guys, reviews or I won't post :( sorry this chapter is a bit late, good Friday today :D Okay guys, enjoy.

* * *

Cody crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like you at the moment." He said pouting.

"Like. I. Care." I flashed him an innocent smile and he just shook his head lightly.

"Well what's the time? " He asked. He still had his arms crossed and gave me a pouty look.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Excuse me passengers. This plane will be landing in Denver in just a few short moments. Please remain seated and all seat belts must be remain on until the plane has landed. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your flight." The pilot announced over the speakers.

I signaled the announcement to Cody. "In just a few moments." I quoted.

Cody rolled his eyes.

Once we were all off the plane, Kelly, Cody, Maryse and I all carpooled to the hotel. Cody and I sat in the back while Kelly and Maryse sat in the front. For some reason, I never got to drive.

I sighed before going through all my messages. They were from Ryan. He was talking about coming on the road with me and stuff. I knew he was just doing that so he could convince me to convince Vince to hire him. Truth was I didn't want him to be hired. Besides most of the obvious 'situations' I really loved it here. Which is more than I can say for being back in New Jersey. Once we made our way in through the hotel lobby I noticed Ted and Randy ahead of us. We were all heading to the same floor because Cody shared a room with Ted. I noticed Ted get into the elevator by himself.

I looked at Cody. I figured this was the best time to talk to him.

"Look, Johnny Depp!" I said to Kelly and Maryse pointing behind them.

Kelly and Maryse's heads shot in the direction my forefinger was pointing. I looked at Cody before making my way quickly to the elevator Ted was standing it. He noticed me coming and tried to close the elevator doors on me, but I managed to make it in before he could.

I stood in front of the elevator doors when I saw him moving around me.

"No Ted. You're not leaving this elevator until you talk to me."

He remained silent and pushed me aside, but it was too late for him to exit.

"Ted. Would you hear me out." I pleaded.

"No. Why should I Alex? Huh." He questioned. He had every right to be angry with me, but I just needed to clear my conscience and I needed for him to forgive me. "If that's even your real name." I heard him mumble under his breath. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ted." I said quietly.

"No, Alex. No. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses." He snapped.

I clenched my jaw. "You're impossible." I screeched. "You know what, if you're not going to hear me out, then I'll have to take matters into my own hands." I threatened.

"Oh really, how are you going to do that?"

I didn't actually know. I looked around at my surrounding and a smirk formed on my lips. I pressed my hand against the stop button and the elevator came to stop. I saw Ted's eyes widened.

"Alex!"

"So are you going to talk?"

He remained silent. Then it hit me. I was claustrophobic. I began to panic. I closed my eyes and took in big, deep breaths. I could feel his eyes on me.

"What are you doing?" He asked Impatiently.

"I-I'm, claustrophobic."I stated.

I heard him chuckling. I opened my eyes.

"What do you find so funny about this?" I shouted.

"How stupid you can be."

"Well sorry for wanting to fucking sort things out!"

He shrugged.

"You're an ass. Do you know that?"

"I've heard it once or twice."

I shook my head and clenched my jaw again. "You know, you're not fucking worth my time, Ted. I'm in an elevator, claustrophobic, trying to apologize for you! I'm sick of doing things for YOU and getting nothing in return. Fuck you Ted." I pressed the stop button again and nothing happened. I repeatedly pressed it again and again, but nothing happened.

"Oh, just fucking great!" I shouted and hit my closed fits again the wall in the elevator.

"Oh look what you've done know." He said as he sat down.

"This isn't my fault." I said, glaring at him.

"Of course not. Because you're so fucking perfect." He said as he leaned back against the wall.

"I never said I was." I rolled my eyes. "Of all people on this fucking earth, I had to be stuck here with YOU."

"God. Everything's about Alex. Alex this, Alex that. Alex, Alex, Alex. Well fuck Alex." He said. "You're so selfish sometimes.

I gasped. "How dare you talk to me about selfishness. 'Dump your boyfriend for ME, Alex.'" I quoted pacing around imitating him. "'Come out to dinner with ME. Who gives a fuck about anyone else because you're going to be with ME.'"

He shook his head. "I don't want to hear it."

I remained silent and walked over to the phone.

"Uhm, yeah Hi. I'm stuck in the elevator." I explained.

"Way to state the obvious." I heard him say quietly.

I glared at him. "Yes, just me."

Ted stood up. "And Me!" He shouted.

"What was that? Oh I'm not sure." I said looking down at Ted. "Although, I think you should check the hotel for HEARTLESS ASSHOLES!" I said turning to Ted who was now beside me.

"Well I don't think you should have DOGS running freely around in the hotel." Ted said as he picked up the phone.

"Did you just call me a dog?"

"Yeah, I think I did."

I could feel myself getting pissed off. I didn't need this. "Fuck you Ted DiBiase!" I shouted before folding my arms and sitting in the corner.

I sat there, silent while Ted spoke to the hotel staff.

"What do you mean 3-6 hours?!" He shouted.

He rolled his eyes and hanged up the phone.

"We're stuck here for 3-6 hours, until they can get someone here to get the elevator fixed." He murmured as he sat in the corner.

I sighed and pushed my head back against the wall.

There was at least 20 minutes silence before I decided to say something, the silence and the guilt were killing me.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"For what?" he asked, turning to me.

"Everything."

He sighed. "Don't be. I was just being an ass."

"No, I was just being a bitch." I said.

"Alex. Can't we just agree to it being my fault?"

"No, because it was my fault." I said standing up.

"Alex." He Breathed, obviously frustrated.

"Ted, look sorry for lying to you and sorry for being a selfish bitch to you before."

"Apology accepted. Sorry for calling you a bitch and being an ass."

I smiled before looking to the ground.

"You know, I do care about you." He admitted.

"We hardly know each other." I said sitting down next to him.

"Still."

I felt a smile form on my lips.

"It would be great to hear it back, you know. But I guess if you don't mean it-" I cut him off when I gently pressed my lips against his. Once I pulled away, I looked up at him and smiled.

"I guess that's a yes?" he said with a grin.

I nodded. I moved closer to him and he put his arm around me. I guess being stuck in an elevator with Ted DiBiase isn't that bad.

* * *

Ugh. It's pretty crappy I know. But I needed them speaking again for a big shocker in the next few chapters. Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Can't Be Happening

Chapter 13 guys. I have actually enjoyed writing this story. I want to thank everyone who Alerted, Favorited etc. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. So enjoy guys :)

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Ted's arm was still draped around me and my head was resting on his side. I groaned and looked up at the digital clock in the elevator. It had been 4 hours. We were expected at the arena in another 4 or 5 hours. I was hoping to get a proper nap in, but it looks like I'll have to settle. Ted was still fast asleep but unlike Cody I can stand his snoring. It's actually really cute, not to mention the hilarious facial expressions he makes when he sleeps. Not that I watch him sleep or anything like that. All of a sudden aloud ringing noise interrupted my thoughts. I get up slowly, trying not to wake Ted and made my way over to the phone in the elevator.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hi Miss. I am very sorry that you got stuck in the elevator. We assure you you'll be out in no time. The engineers are restarting it now."_ The hotel staff assured me.

I felt a smile spread across my lips. "That's great."

"_You should arrive on your desired floor within a few minutes."_

"Thanks." I said hanging up the phone. I walked over to Ted and got down on my knee and shook him gently.

"Huh?" He said, waking up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"The elevator should be working in a few-" I was cut off by the elevator taking motion again. I laughed softly. "Now."

Ted stood up and cracked his neck. "Well that was an interesting way to spend my day." He teased.

I hit him in his sides. "Whatever. You know you enjoyed spending four hours with me in an elevator." I grinned.

"After the yelling, I thought it was pretty great." He stated, smirking at me.

I smiled and then the elevators opened and I saw a worried Kelly, Cody, Randy and Maryse. I picked up my bags and walked out as Ted followed.

"OMG! Are you okay?" Kelly and Maryse asked in unison. They both knew how claustrophobic I get.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said turning to Ted and smiling.

Both girls followed my gazed and smiled. "So you two are good now?" Kelly asked.

I nodded.

"Well that's good then." Maryse said, with a warm smile.

I could hear Cody approaching me, laughing. "So you stopped the elevator without thinking and then just remembered you were claustrophobic?" He said in between laughs.

I shook my head at him. "It's not funny." I said.

"It's pretty hilarious." Cody stated.

"Well I'm glad you find it amusing." I said hitting him in the back of the head. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go into a very open room that I like to call my hotel room." I said walking off.

* * *

The RAW roster was all told to go to the arena 2 hours earlier than usual, because Vince wanted to speak to the full roster. People were saying it was about some wrestlers taking drugs or something like that. Others were saying it was about a new superstar or diva. Personally I didn't really care, as long as it didn't have anything to do with me. As Kelly and I made our way into the conference room, most of the roster was already in there. I sat in between Ted and Cody while Kelly sat with Randy on the other side of Cody.

I leaned over towards Ted. "What's this about?" I asked.

Ted shrugged. "Apparently some new superstar."

"Why do we need to be here?" I asked. I wonder if they did this with me.

"You're asking the wrong person." Ted smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and sat properly in the chair.

All the superstars and divas talked among themselves a good 15 minutes before Steph and Vince made their way in front of us onto a podium. I sighed. I really hope this didn't take long, apparently my match was first and I really needed to get ready. I hadn't even had my hair or make-up done. Vince cleared his throat while Stephanie took a seat not too far from the podium.

"Thank you for joining us everyone." Vince said. "Now we've called you all here today because we are announcing that we will be welcoming a new superstar to the roster. I know just a few weeks ago we welcomed our newest Diva, Alex to the roster but this man's skill and talent was just too good to pass up." Vince announced. When he mentioned my name, he's turned in my direction. I just flashed them a fake smile. I hated when things like that happened. "So this man is very familiar with wrestling. He's been wrestling for a good 7 years. He is very young and he's talent in the ring is remarkable. I think he has a bright future in the WWE." Vince stated. "Now obviously he will be joining the RAW roster."

"When will he be debuting?" Someone asked.

"I was getting to that." Vince confirmed, looking down at them. "They will be debuting tonight. They'll be coming shortly after RAW begins. So you can all meet him then. Uh…" Vince's voice trailed off as he flipped through the papers on top of the podium.

He sounds pretty impressive. Although Vince wasn't tell us that much about him. We didn't know his name, how many title's his held, where he's trained or even where he is from. I looked at Ted and Cody's facial expression, it only read one expression: boredom. Boredom was on most of the Superstars and Diva faces. Although a few divas seemed very excited, talking amongst themselves. Obviously thinking about if he's cute or something conceited like that. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Do we get to hear anything else?" Another superstar asked. Everybody was obviously curious, but they had better things to do. Like rub baby oil all over their bodies or something.

"Yes, yes. Hold your horses. Now he has worked and trained at one Wrestling facility which was owned by his Uncle, Atlantic City Wrestling. He has held over 8 championships in his career…" Vince's voice continued but I didn't hear a thing after that. I stiffened. My mouth formed an 'O' shape and I felt a lump forming in my throat. Ted noticed me and shook me slightly.

"You okay Alex, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I-I… uh…" I couldn't say anything. I knew exactly who Vince was talking about.

"Alex. What's wrong?" Ted was getting worried now, I could tell.

I blinked a few times. "Ryan…" I managed to blurted out.


	14. Chapter 14: Victory, Or Is It?

I just want to thank everyone who has read, alerted, reviewed, favorited, etc this story. It truly means a lot. I'm also thinking of doing a sequel to this once it's finished, but we have to finish this first. We've still got a while to go.

* * *

Cody, Kelly, Randy and Maryse's eyes instantly shot at me first, then followed by the rest of the locker room. I guess I said it a bit too loud?

"Alex, you don't know that." I heard Kelly whisper to me.

"Kelly, yes I do. I know Ryan like the back of my own hand." I whispered back.

"Ah yes. Alex, how'd you know? Ryan Stewart." Vince said with a grin. "Oh, how could I be so stupid. He comes from the same City and Wrestling facility as you."

I nodded.

"I take it, you know Ryan then?" Vince questioned.

"We have a bit of history together." I replied, frowning slightly. Ryan's my boyfriend, I should be over the moon right now.

"Great. Then at least you'll have someone from back home."

I nodded again. I sighed loudly and turned to Ted. He's facial expression was blank. He was silent, he didn't say a word for the rest of the conference. Vince continued speaking, about upcoming tours, events etc. Although I didn't hear any of it. For once, I didn't have anything to say. Neither did Cody, Ted or Kelly. We all just sat there, blank. None of us had the words to say.

"Alright then. Let's have a good show tonight." Vince said with a smirk.

I just sat there, after nearly everyone had left. I couldn't say anything. Why did he have to join WWE? It would have been so much easier to break up with him if he was back in Atlantic City. I noticed Kelly sit next to me.

"Alex…" She said in a friendly tone. I was waiting for the 'it'll all be okay speech.' But like always, I knew it wouldn't.

'Kelly, what do I do?" I asked. "I-I… Ted… Ryan…" I couldn't even explain the problem, let alone solve it. I want to be with Ted, but there's Ryan. As he's said before, '_Do you want to throw it all away?'_ I would end it, but that sentence always rings in my head when I get close to breaking up with him. I never expected it to be so difficult to say _'We're over._' to someone. But I guess Ryan isn't just anybody, is he.

"Alex, I can't tell you what to do, because I don't know what to do. But you need to speak with Ted."

I nodded. "You're right." I said as I stood up.

I felt Kelly grab my arm. "Not yet, wait until the show starts. It's a lot for him to handle. You have to let it sink in."

"You're right, again." I said with a smile. "Come on, let's go get ready for the show."

* * *

I ended up going straight to the locker room, and asking Maryse for advice. She gave me the exact same advice as Kelly "Speak to Ted." So I decided to stick to the original plan and speak to Ted when the show began. I went to hair and make-up and vented to the artist. She didn't really say much, so that didn't help at all. She did make me look really cute for tonight though. Simple make-up, but tonight instead of my hair being straight like last week, I have volumized curls. As I pushed myself off of the chair I realized I had to speak to Ted. I quickly checked my phone. It was 7:20. The show was beginning soon and my match was first. I made my way to the Gorilla. It was a 6-diva tag team match. Kelly Kelly, Eve and I are taking on Maryse, Alicia Fox and Katie Lea. Once I arrived at the gorilla, I immediately walked up to all 5 divas.

"Hey guys." I murmured. I wasn't in much of a talking mood, since I'd vented to nearly 3 random people. The make-up artist, stage hand and the lighting people, not to mention Kelly and Maryse. I honestly wouldn't know what I'd do without them two.

"Hey Alex." They all said unison.

I stood there, while the other 5 just chatted. A few moments later stagehand came up to us.

"I need, Kelly Kelly, Alex and Eve." He said.

"That's us." Kelly said. We followed him right near the curtain.

Kelly was going first. Once her music hit, she made her way out the curtain. Walking down the ramp, smiling, pointing to the fans etc. Once she made it up to the apron and into the ring, Eve made her way out to the ramp. After a good 3 minutes and Eve had completed her entrance, it was my turn.

* * *

"Showtime." I mumbled under my breath as my theme hit. I put on a big smile and made my way out onto the ramp. I was surprised at the fans erupting into cheers. I made my way down the ramp, slapping the fans hands as I made my way to the steel steps. I ran up the steps and made my way along the apron, stepping under the middle rope. Once I was in the ring, I made my way to the turn buckle, pointing to the fans. I jumped off and walked over to Kelly and Eve who were smiling at me. I gave them each a hug and heard Eve whisper in my ear when I hugged her.

"See, The WWE universe can fix anything." She said with a smile.

I nodded before whispering back. "You know, you're right."

After the other 3 divas made their way down the ramp, Maryse and I started off the match. I made my way over to her, Kicking her in the mid. As she winced out in pain I sent my elbow into her face. I gripped her hand and irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. I stepped on the middle ropes, but she pushed me off. I landed on my bag and winced out in pain, holding my back. Maryse made her way over to me and sent her foot down to my mid repeatedly. Maryse then put me into the Camel clutch. I cried out in pain and reached out for the ropes, though I was right in the middle of the ring. I struggled but I couldn't break the hold. That's when Kelly made her way into the ring and kicked Maryse in the back. When the referee instructed her to stay out of the ring, Maryse turned to Kelly distracted and I moved down towards Maryse and rolled her up with the schoolboy. Before either Katie Lea or Alicia could stop the pin, I got the three count. This was my second victory over the champ.

Kelly and Eve ran into the ring and hugged me as the ref raised our hand in victory. As my music hit, we made our way down the ramp and backstage.

"You were awesome Alex." Eve said as we made it backstage.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "I'm think I'm going to go talk to Ted."

As I was making my way to his locker room, I decided to go to catering and get a bottle of water. When I walked in I noticed a very familiar face sitting on a table talking with a few of the superstars.

"Shit." I mumbled almost inaudible. Before I could turn and walk away I heard someone shout to her.

"Hey, Alex. Great match." It was Hunter.

I closed my eyes and looked to the ground, but he saw me.

"Uh, thanks Hunter!" I shouted back.

Well he's seen me know, for sure, I might as well get a drink. I walked over to the drinks table and as I picked up a bottle. I could feel someone breath on my neck. I turned around and stared Ryan dead in the eyes.

"Alex." He said with a grin.

"Ryan!" I shouted, as if I were excited to see him.

He crashed his lips against mine. I knew I just had to act like I was enjoying it. I kissed him back and I felt him wrap his arms around my waist so I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away a few moments later.

"Great match." He said with a smile.

I faked a smile back. "Thanks. 2 Pins on Maryse, that's got to be a good sign."

He nodded. "Hey look, I was wondering if you like to grab-" I cut him off.

"I've got to go take care of some business with Kelly. We'll talk later, bye Ryan." I said as I struggled out of his grip. Once I was out of it I made my way to Legacy's locker room. I knocked on the door a few times. Cody answered it, he leaned in the door way smirking at me.

"So you've finally realized you want me?" he joked.

I hit him in the chest before pushing him aside. "In your dreams, Rhodes." I laughed before I made my way over to Ted. "Ted, I need to speak to you." I looked around the locker room at Randy and Cody who were standing there staring at us both. "Alone." I finished.

"Oh right, C'mon Codes." Randy said grabbing him.

"But-" he defended but Randy pulled him out of the locker room.

"I had no idea Ted, really." Ted was staring at the ground.

"I know you didn't. But what do we do Alex?" he asked.

"I'm going to break up with him now. I need you to come, because I'm afraid I'll chicken out." I admitted.

He stood up and a smile formed on his lips. "Really?"

"Really. Now let's go."

* * *

We went back to catering, but I couldn't see him. I sighed before making my way to where most of the locker rooms where. It didn't take long to find it. I knocked on the door and took in a deep breath. Ted held onto my hand and I looked up at him smiling. He opened the door and was holding a bottle of baby oil.

"Oh just in time Alex. You can help put baby oil on me." He said with a smirk, ignoring Ted.

I shook my head. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with this. Ryan, I'm breaking up with you."

"You're what?" He's gaze followed behind me and up to Ted. "For him?" he asked, looking at Ted as if it were a joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry but we're over." I said as I turned around and walked away. I couldn't look at him any longer. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Ted soon caught up with me and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes. I never thought in a million years that I'd do what I just did.

* * *

There you go, Chapter 14 guys. Chapter 15 won't be far away, but reviews would be amazing.  
Also, don't think that the whole Ryan & Alex thing is over. I'm not letting that go so quickly :)


	15. Chapter 15: Speechless

So sorry I haven't updated! I've been so exhausted lately. I seriously just slept for 15 hours after I got home from school. I went to bed at 4:30 pm and then woke up at 8 am this morning. Now I'll be posting at least two chapters today, just to show you all how sorry I am and I'll probably update a few of my newest stories. Enjoy & thanks to **JenniferRayne **& **GreyLionDiva** for their reviews for the last chapter and everyone else who has reviewed this story so far. It means a LOT! :)

It's also like to mention that now that I've finished all my school assignments (Which for the past weeks I've been swamped with!) I should be more frequent with the updates.

* * *

As I was packing my clothes into my bag, I could help but think of Ryan's dumbfounded look as he was standing in the doorway of his locker room. Everyone knew he had it coming, but for some reason it just didn't feel right. Maybe I should have beat around the bush, maybe there was some better way of doing it. I just feel so terrible. Once everything was packed into my bag, I sat down on the bench, next to my duffle, and stared into the open sky; Allowing all my thoughts to process.

I heard the door swing open, but I ignored it. I just sat there, blank. I really wasn't thinking of anything, my brain had just got into neutral, which probably was for the better. I now had my elbow resting on my knee and the nail of my thumb in my mouth. I began nibbling on the end. I hardly ever bit my nails, only when I was nervous or under stress. As a child I use to have the worst habit of biting my nails, but somehow grew out of out it. Luckily, the nibbling was only light, so I didn't bite the nail off.

I could feel a presence placed next to me, although I didn't look up at them. I truly felt stupid. I knew that I loved him but it didn't feel right being with him anymore, but I couldn't put my finger on why I felt so guilty. It's never easy breaking up with someone, but when you know you've broken their heart, yours begins to slowly break.

I could hear whoever was sitting next to me sigh then they draped an arm over my shoulders lightly. It was slender, so I knew it must've been a diva. My guess, it was Maryse.

"Alex…" I heard the diva say in a thick French accent. It was definitely Maryse.

I turned my concentration to Maryse who was looking at the floor. I could tell she was gathering her thoughts, trying to figure out what to say. I knew deep down, she knew nothing she could say would help.

"Maryse, it's fine. It's for the better." I sighed.

Maryse looked up at me and shot me a sincere smile. "Well a few of us are going out for drinks, wanna come?" she asked.

I stood up and sighed lightly. "No, I'm exhausted. I think I'll just go to my hotel and go to sleep." I shot her a small smile. "Is uhh, Ted going?" I asked in a soft tone, almost like a whisper.

Maryse shook her head. "Not that I know of."

I nodded softly.

"Have you talked to him since…" Maryse's voice trailed off. I knew exactly what she was trying to ask, even if she couldn't find the right words.

I shook my head. "No."

"Oh" she said softly, before nodding her head slowly.

"I'll see you, tomorrow." I said as I reached for my duffle and slung it over my shoulder. I made my way out of the locker room and down the hall.

I began contemplating, whether to go see Ted now or not. As I was walking down the hall, I walked past Legacy's locker room. It must be a sign, or at the very least a weird coincidence. I walked closer to the door, raising my hand to knock. I certainly wasn't anxious about talking to Ted about what had just happened an hour ago. But it was bound to happen sooner or later. I decided just to knock. Before I could even turn and run away, the door slowly opened. I closed my eyes softly, bracing myself.

"Alex?" I heard the voice say. It was Ted's, I knew that must. I quickly opened my eyes to see Cody standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Hi Cody." I said with a soft smile. "Is ..." I motioned my finger to his locker room and he shook his head.

"Didn't think so." I replied, with a sigh. "Do you know where he is?"

" Nope, He's either in his hotel room or at some bar with some of the other superstars."

I nodded. "And you're not with him?"

"We aren't joint at the hip, Ya'know." He said with a grin.

I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"So, you need a ride back?" he asked, with a concerned smile on his face.

I looked around, to see the arena was pretty much dead. I nodded. "Yeah."

"I don't mind giving you a ride back."

"Really? Thanks." I shot him a warm smile.

"No problem. I'll just grab my bags."

He turned and walked into his locker room. It was only a few moments until he was back again.

"Ready?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

I nodded. As we began walking towards the exit, there was silence.

"You're awfully quiet." He chuckled.

"Not much to talk about."

"Oh c'mon. You and I both know that when we're together there is never 'not much' to talk about."

I paused. "Point taken." I smiled.

By this time we had made our way to Cody's rental car. He put both our bags in the back and I climbed into the passenger side. It was early December and Denver was getting colder and colder. We were off to Washington then New York for Christmas week. Once Cody got into the car and started it, for some reason the awkwardness grew. Usually it wouldn't be awkward between us two.

"Uh, Alex?" He turned to me, taking his eyes off the road.

My eyes were focused on outside the window, studying my surroundings. I simply replied with "Mhm?" not even bothering to turn to him.

"Are you and Ted… you know…" I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

I turned to him. "Are Ted and I what?"

He bit his lip and took one hand off of the steering wheel to scratch the back of his neck. "Together?" He choked out.

Strangely enough, I didn't know how to answer that. No one had really asked me that question before. Ted and I had a complicated relationship. It was pretty obvious we both liked each other, but it was never official that we were together.

I sighed. "I don't know." I replied. "Sounds stupid I know, but we've never really talked about it." I frowned slightly. "So, I guess not." I paused for a few moments. "Why?"

"Just curious."

By this time, silence really filled within the car. Neither of us said a word. Luckily he pulled up into the hotel car park. I couldn't work out why he was so curious about Ted and my 'relationship' if you could really even put that kind of label onto it. I shook my head and stepped out of the rental car. Cody grabbed his and mine duffle's. He handed mine to me and we both walked in to the hotel lobby.

We both walked silently to our floor. Once we stepped out of the elevator he paused and turned to me.

"Alex. I'm sorry." He muttered.

I laughed slightly. "What for?"

"For being nosey."

"Cody, it's fine. I'm just a bit disappointed that Ted and I haven't really talked about it."

He nodded. He looked up at me. It was silent. I probably should have walked away, but I didn't. I could see him leaning in closer and I stiffened. He lightly pressed his lips against mine. Strangely, he was the one to pull away, not me.

"Shit. I'm sorry Alex." He said, scratching the back of his neck again. I had to admit, it was cute.

"Cody…" I paused. I didn't know what to say, I was actually speechless.

"I've got to go. I'm sorry." He turned and walked off to his room.

My jaw dropped open as I slowly dragged myself to my room. Once I reached my door, I shook my head.

"What just happened?" I asked myself quietly.

* * *

I didn't know if I wanted to go back to Alex and Cody, but I couldn't help myself.  
I know this is their second kiss and all, but there still will be more Ryan drama to come.  
Review! :)


	16. Chapter 16: Seeking Advice

_Here's another chapter guys! Sorry it's not when I said I'd posted it; I was a lot busier than I thought. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope guys enjoy!_

* * *

I stood in front of my door for a few moments, taking in everything that just happened. I had never really thought of Cody that way the past few weeks. We've been growing closer but more as a really close friend. Sure I find him attractive, hell I find plenty of my colleagues attractive but that doesn't mean I think of them that way. I knew there was only one person I could talk to. I twisted the door knob to find the room empty, as I expected. Most of the superstars had gone to the bar. I was hoping Kelly would have been here to help me find a certain person I need to speak to. I decided I'll just call the front desk.

I walk over to the phone and dial the number to the front desk. I waited patiently as the phone rings a few times. After about 3-5 rings, a soft, polite voice answers.

"Hi there. This is Alexandra Evans from Room 9347B, I was wondering if knew what room Randy Orton was staying in." I was really hoping that they would give me his room number, though I was highly doubting it. Randy is one of WWE's biggest stars, so no doubt he asked for his room number not to be given to just anybody. If they wouldn't give it to me, I would simply go knocking on every door until I found him.

I nodded and a smile crept across my face when they revealed his room number. "Thank you." I say as I hang up the phone. I quickly write down his room number on the back of the hotel cards they supply on the nightstand and exit my room. I check the time on one of the hall clocks. It reads 10:35 pm. So hopefully he won't be asleep. I'm counting on him not being out at the bar, but I'm not certain. Randy's room was on the same floor as mine, only 5 doors away. It may seems weird that I'm going to see Randy, but he's like an older brother to both Cody and Ted, so he knows them better than they know themselves. According to both men. I would usually see Maryse or Kelly about something like this, but I don't really want them finding out I've kissed 2 members of Legacy.

I knock on his hotel door softly, hoping he doesn't take long to answer.

"Hold on." I hear from in the room.

A wave of relief shot across me. It was Randy's voice and it didn't sound like he was occupied in there. After a few short moments, the door finally swung open. I stood there with a shy smile on my face as he looked down at me, his arm arching over the doorway.

"Alex?" he asked. I could tell he was surprised to see me standing in his doorway by his facial expression.

"Uh, Hi Randy." I paused before flashing him a small smile. "I need to talk to you."

He looks confused. Randy and I never really talked often. We got along great, it's just we never really met on several occasions.

"Sure. Come in." He stepped aside. I nodded gently and stepped into his hotel room.

I walked into the middle of the room, it was obvious something was on my mind and I was a little uncomfortable. He lowered himself on the end of his bed and looked over at me.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" He patted beside him. "You can have a seat if you want. I don't bite." He chuckled lightly at the remark. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Well I'm in a bit of a… predicament." I explained biting my bottom lip at the thought of it.

"Really and how can I help you with it?"

"Obviously you know Ted and Cody very well."

He nodded. "Quite well."

"You see it's a long story, so brace yourself." I warned. He nodded and I took that as a sign to continue. "I originally met Ted in an elevator before I met anyone else – like even before I met my roommate, Kels. So we had a short conversation and then had a few more several meetings and I kind of lied to him, so he didn't know that I was a diva." I could tell I was rambling, but Randy just sat there listening. "Then after RAW, when we all went to the club, minus Ted I danced with Cody and we ended up kissing. The thing is I was taken by my now ex but I liked Ted as well. Then the next day, I met Ted again and he eventually kissed me. Then I confessed everything and that's when that drama began, but I'll save those details for another day." I paused to catch my breath. "Sorry."

Randy chuckled. "It's fine. Continue…"

I nodded. "So we eventually made up and I thought he liked me and all that. But during the time we were fighting I got to know Cody, more as a friend than anything else. While, bare in mind I was still dating my boyfriend. Now anyways I broke up with my boyfriend and everything seemed great between Ted and I, only I haven't spoken to him since. So after the show I went to go talk to him, but he had already left and only Cody was there. So he gave me a lift back to the hotel and then… kissed me."

Randy blinked a few times.

"Sorry, I know it's a load." I admitted, bowing my head down.

He laughed. "It's fine. So why do you need my help? This seems more of a Maryse and Kelly predicament."

"Well, I sort of don't want them knowing. I mean they'll probably think I'm a slut or something."

"They wouldn't think that and you know that. But since you'll told me all this, I'll help you save your breath and having to tell all that to them again."

I laughed. "Thanks, that would be helpful."

"So, you want me to help you decide what to do?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well, who do you care about more?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I'd probably say Ted, but now that Cody's kissed me, I'm starting to like him." I ran my fingers slowly through my long dark locks. "Damn Cody. It's all his fault!"

Randy chuckled. "I think you should just speak to both boys, openly."

I nodded. "You're probably right. But their friendship will still be… you know…"

Randy nodded. "Trust me. Those two have spent their lives together, although by the sounds of it, you must be pretty special."

I looked at him. "Ha. I'm anything but."

"Whatever you say." He stated as if he didn't believe it. "I've got to admit, I sort of feel left out." He teased.

I laughed. "Aren't you married?"

He paused. "Oh yeah."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Randy. You've made me feel much better." I pulled him in for a hug and he hugged me back.

I stood up to walk towards the door.

"Good luck." He said as I opened the door.

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll need it." I sighed as I walked out, my head looking to the ground. I don't know if I'm ready to face them.

* * *

_I sort of haven't really mentioned Randy in this story much. I felt bad, so I thought he'd be perfect for Alex to seek advice from. Next chapter is on its way! Don't forget to review!_


	17. Chapter 17: This Isn't The End, I Swear!

Hey Guys! Remember me?  
I use to go by the name _**xFatalAttraction**_? But I'm going in a new direction. ;)  
I just wanted to let you all know that I will **not** be continuing this story.  
You may have noticed that I've deleted all **but **_**three**_ of my fics and I will be starting over fresh.  
My fanfictions (including this one) were horrible. I just read over them all, and I really want to you show you guys something different, and hopefully better.  
Expect a new fic soon, and just one fic at that. I'm not getting ahead of myself. Sorry for anyone who was enjoying this fic.  
I really am sorry. Just try and see this from my perspective. I want something on here that I can be proud of.  
Also, Please tell me in reviews if I should use an OC or not. :)

Maddie. xox


End file.
